<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story Ideas by Heta11037</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078936">Story Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta11037/pseuds/Heta11037'>Heta11037</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta11037/pseuds/Heta11037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to put AU and fic ideas i come up with. I keep thinking of them but i'm not really a writer so i'll just put them here for anyone to do whatever they want with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like i said in the summary, this is a place to put various ideas i come up with for people to maybe do stuff with since i can't really do it myself. I can already tell you that there will probably be a lot of crossovers and found family stuff because i have Brainrot. If you do actually end up making something based off of an idea in here, please link it in the comments, i wanna see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (OMORI) Dreamhub Headspace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok i've rambled about this on Discord before so i'm just going to. Copy/Paste what i have written there onto here with some changes</p>
<p>Headspace is just kinda this hub where some people go to when they sleep, probably people who for whatever reason want an escape from their real life. It's hard to tell who's a real person and who's a part of Headspace (The sprout moles are an example. Some are a part of Headspace and others are people who saw them and went 'You know what, i like these little dudes. How about i be one of them.') I've been calling the Headspace people figments and the real world people dreamers. Some figments are made by headspace while others are made by dreamers, most of the time unknowingly. The majority of dreamers have some sort of avatar/persona they put up and look at least somewhat different from how they look in real life. Sunny/Omori is a dreamer and Headspace Kel, Aubrey, Hero, Basil and Mari are his figments.</p>
<p>Headspace Captain Spaceboy is a dreamer who's just a big Captain Spaceboy fan, and similar can be said of Sweetheart. The whole Space Boyfriend/Ex-Boyfriend/whatever thing is just a big roleplay/joke between them and they're actually friends.</p>
<p>Included: Spaceboy/Sweetheart/Omori found family fun so Sunny isn't just completely alone for the 4 years after Mari's death.</p>
<p>Like the events of the game, for the most part, still happen. Sunny just has other friends to help him during the 4 years and to fall back on as Kel, Hero and Aubrey deal with the truth and probably take a awhile to get back to Sunny.</p>
<p>Other misc. things:</p>
<p>Headspace is bigger and has more places than in canon. Go crazy with making new areas if you want.</p>
<p>Most of the space pirates as well as Captain Pinkbeard are Spaceboy's figments.</p>
<p>Hero, Kel, Aubrey and Basil are possibly also dreamers, though Sunny/Omori only finds them sometime after the game's events. Chaos ensues when they find out. Have fun coming up with what their avatars look like.</p>
<p>Spaceboy and Sweetheart are probably around Hero's age.</p>
<p>Real life Spaceboy's hair is pink because i say so, the same pink as his sprite when he calms down.</p>
<p>Dreamers have a special area that only they and other dreamers they invite can enter, White Space being Sunny's.</p>
<p>White Space and Omori's design would probably change after the true ending.</p>
<p>Everyone knows Spaceboy has basically adopted Omori has his little bro. Everyone pokes fun at him for it. Omori suddenly popping up in Headspace one day with an eyepatch on the same eye as Spaceboy and never taking it off Does Not Help.</p>
<p>Sunny probably doesn't tell Spaceboy and Sweetheart what happened, at least not until after he tell the truth to the gang in the true end, so there's just at least 4 years of Spaceboy and Sweetheart just trying to figure out wtf is wrong with this obviously very traumatized kid and how to help him.</p>
<p>The Unbread Twins are actually Daphne and Bowen. Do with this information what you will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (OMORI) Swap AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by sun.shinexiao's Renjo AU on Instagram<br/>Character swaps are the same as in that AU too, so:<br/>Kel ---&gt; Sunny<br/>Sunny ---&gt; Aubrey<br/>Aubrey ---&gt; Basil<br/>Basil ---&gt; Kel<br/>Mari &lt;---&gt; Hero</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saw the Renjo AU on Instagram and thought about how i would personally expect the characters to act in their specific roles? So like here's some rambles about that.</p><p>- So yeah, Instead of Sunny accidentally killing Mari, it's Kel accidentally killing Hero. I'm not quite sure how yet, i don't think it'd be the same as Sunny pushing Mari, but if i end up fleshing this out more outside of the cast and how they act i'll make a 2nd chapter for this.</p><p>- Kel is. Not Ok dasljk as to be expected. He definitely locks himself up like Sunny after what happened. However, unlike Sunny, he does let people in and talk to them when they come knocking to visit him. Though after a while it ends up only being Basil, and even then he doesn't visit often. When people do visit, he tries to act happy and like how he was as a kid, but it's pretty obviously an act that he cares about putting up less and less as time goes on.</p><p>- Basil tries to convince Kel to go outside whenever he visits, and over time Kel's answers just slowly devolve from saying he'll do it eventually, to just straight up no. The events of the game from this AU's perspective starts 4 years after Hero's death, when Kel is at his worst. During one of Basil's visits, he says yes to Basil asking to go outside on a whim and that's what kicks off the true route. If he doesn't, welp. Hikikomori time.</p><p>- Sorry bud but not only do you lose your brother but you also lose your big growth spurt. He's only a little taller than Basil here. That's just what happens when you keep forgetting to eat for 4 years.</p><p>- Speaking of heights, with Kel short, Hero gone and Sunny actually somewhat taking care of himself, he's now the 2nd tallest of the group. Heights are now Mari --&gt; Sunny --&gt; Aubrey --&gt; Kel --&gt; Basil.</p><p>- Like Aubrey in canon, Sunny ends up becoming a delinquent. Unlike Aubrey though, it's less out of anger and more out of escapism since i feel like everyone's reaction to grief would be around the same as in canon. After Hero's death, Mari dove head first into school, barely taking care of herself. That in combination of being near the rest of the friends dealing with grief in their own ways and being with them reminding him too much of Hero being gone results in him just breaking off and trying to get away from the situation.</p><p>- Like how Aubrey's closest friend in the gang is Kim, i feel like Sunny's closest friend would be Mikhael. Mostly because i headcanon that Mari was friends with Daphne and Bowen, which led to Sunny and Mikhael being acquainted when they were kids. While trying to get away from the overwhelming situation that was the group after losing Hero, i feel like Sunny would drift to Mikhael out of familiarity, which would lead them to actually becoming friends. Mikhael would be the main reason why Sunny becomes friends with the rest of the gang and somewhere down that line would the group become delinquents.</p><p>- Sunny pretty much completely splits off from the original group after a while, the only person he really talks to <strike>outside of annoying/arguing with Mari</strike> is Basil, and that's pretty much only because Basil's trying his best to keep in contact with everyone and slowly getting everyone back together.</p><p>- I feel like a reason why Sunny starts to dye his hair is because he notices Aubrey. Not really being ok a little over a year after Hero's death, before Sunny completely splits off, and when he asks about it, Aubrey mentions her and Mari's promise to dye their hair together and how she's sad because Mari seems too busy to really spend time with her. Sunny can tell that's not the whole reason but he does suggest she dyes her hair with him instead to make her feel better. He remembers Mari saying she wants to dye her hair purple, so that ends up being the color he chooses. Even 3 years after that, he still dyes it purple.</p><p>- Also keeping the idea from the original Renjo AU that Sunny wears yellow contacts because i personally like purple hair/yellow eyes in character designs. I just think it Looks Neat.</p><p>- Aubrey is. Very much not ok. Especially emotionally. Her anger really isn't directed or caused by anything specifically, she's just angry at <em>everything.</em></p><p>- At what Kel did, at herself for helping him hide what happened, at Sunny and Mari for running away, at Basil for trying to help her and get everyone together again, at the fact that she won't let Basil help her and help him get the group back, at the fact that she wants help and her friends back when she feel like she doesn't deserve it, the things that set her off can be pretty contradicting and it just sets her in a spiral of anger and self-hatred with no way of getting help to stop it on her own and it just gets worse as the years go by. Please help this girl before she does something drastic.</p><p>- Basil isn't. <em>As</em> much of an anxious mess as he is in canon, but he's not that much better off.</p><p>- As he says when you go into his grandma's room, he took pictures of what he was most afraid of losing. So after losing his main friend group, Basil definitely doesn't take it well.</p><p>- He tries his best to keep in contact with everyone and help them, but he really doesn't know what to do or where to start which just makes his anxiety about loosing everyone worse.</p><p>- Basil especially tries to cling to Sunny out of everyone since he was his best friend, but their friendship definitely isn't the same or as close as it used to be.</p><p>- And then there's Mari who, as i stated earlier, started focusing solely on school after Hero's death, her perfectionism getting even worse as she starts to hold herself to even more impossible standards than she probably already did.</p><p>- She doesn't really talk to the others much anymore, the one she interacts most with is Sunny and those are mostly just arguments since Sunny keeps trying to get her away from her work, mostly by annoying her. Even if it doesn't end well, it's so far been the most effective way to make her stop and focus on both him and herself, so he keeps doing it.</p><p>- Just like Hero in canon, she comes home from college on Kel's 2nd day out. Because of Basil getting Kel out and Sunny being especially relentless in keeping Mari from studying, she ends up spending time with them.</p><p>- That's just about everything i've thought about for this. Sorry there's nothing about headspace but the real life segments and seeing how everyone changed in 4 years is my favorite part of the game so that's the part i focus on the most when it comes to stuff like this lksdsd</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>